You are the one
by HellionKyou
Summary: Sam dies but not beofre hs econfesses her love for Danny R&R, if ya want me to make more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**You are the one.**

Danny cried as his beloved Lay dead in his arms...

I don own Danny phantom.

Or any song,lyric what ever i don own nothin but mah own idea's.

I DO NOT OWN HIM OR HIS LYRICS OD MUSIC AND SO FORTH BUT I LOVE HIS MUSIC AND JE IS SEXY!.

I+

**Chapter one.**

The night air, that placed it's self over the graveyard where Danny Fenton cried as his beloved Samantha Manson, lay dead in his arms.Them being older, her long black raven hair gentally guided with the wind. Her face was pale and no life sign seemed to appear in her complection.

:FlashBack:

"What ever you have to tell me can't it wait till tomorrow Sam, it's kind of late"Danny said with a yawn after he spoke.

Sam slightly smiled with a sad gaze hid it's self in her eye's.

"Danny,I have a bad feeling distruction and death is near, If I waite on what I have to tell you, then it may be to late"

"Sam?"He seemed concern."Whats wrong"

As she was about to speak, she paused and stepped up to him where their met and their lips almost touched.She moved in hopeing he wouldn't reject her.Reject her like she did him when she broke his heatf.Her lips finally touched his, but before she new it he moved in and advanced the kiss, to make it readl and nota fake out.

"No I won't surrender

At any cost

You're something so sweet and tender

From my heart "

Danny wrapped his arms around Sams waist just as she was about to pull away and he pulled her closer.Sam smiled inside, blocking out the bad feeling deep inside.She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yes I've done my evil

I've done my good

Just believe me honey

I won't let go of you

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all

You are the one

And there's no regrets at all"

What a surprise this would be to Tucker and every one at school, but of course thyat is not what passed through their head at the moment of shere bliss.

Dannys tongue licked across Sam's lips for entrence to her mouth, she opened her mouth, as his tongue entered her mouth and played with her tongue.

"We've had our share of misfortune

We've had our blues

And God is not on our side

Yes it's true

We keep forgetting baby

The others too

There is no one who can take that away

From me and you"

Sam pulled away from danny for a moment.

"whats wrong?"

"Your not thinking of pualina when your kissing me are ya?"She just had to ask.But instead of Danny getting mad he just smiled."All's I see is you, and I always have"He said sweetly."Because,I love you Samantha Manson"He said will full meaning, even a twinkle in his blue eye's.

"I love you too,Daneil Fenton.

She leaned in and higged him.Just as a ghost appeared.

"You are the one

And there's no regrets at all"

And stabbed Sam in the back causing her to cough up blood.She fell lemp in his arms.Danny looked up.

"If I can't destroy you ghost boy then I'll kill the people you love"The ghost said and vanished.

He went down to the ground, she looked up at him.Not only did he stab her, but posion was crusing through her veins. Tears were running down his face.

"sammy don't die"He said.

Same smiled."I'll be here when you need me, although you may not be able to see me"She said and died in his arms.

End of Flashaback.

"You are the one

And there's no regrets at all "

End

Ok no flames please I know it wasn't that good but reveiw, and if ya don have ne ting nce ta say thendon say ne hting at all, it's late i'm sick and tired, so i am very awear of it's suckness.

Grim Goddess.


	2. Cry

**You are the one**

**"Come on Sam you can't be dead..."**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song or lyrics or band of Lasgo or the songs or lyrcs "Cry"I love them but I don own them..**

**This is a DXS, sad but yet it shall get better, I bid you thyat. R&R with NO flames.**

**Oh and thank you for the ones who left meh good reveiws.:)**

**Im a dark writer and mah fics are mostly sad, to meh if I write a mushy one it isn't as good as I hoped it to b eh So I write romance/tegetdy(thyats spelled wrong.)**

**Please forgove meh of the words thyat may beh spelled wrong, just don preassure meh about it.Thanks again to thoughs who lihked and R&R. **

**Grim Goddess.**

**Chapter one:Cry**

**Danny Fenton mourned the death of his beloved. As he picked up her body and took it home. He had no way of explaing things to her parents so he just snuck in her room and gentally layed her body on her bed.He kissed her forhead. Lowered his head and phased out of her room.**

**Danny walked back to the graveyard, not thinking, not responding to the things that went by. Nothing was clear to him, everything was just playing over and over again in his head.**

**"Now I still wonder why did you say goodbye**

**You let me stand here all alone**

**The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart**

**Cause now I stand here on my own"**

**Reaching the grave yard he fell to his knees, where Sam's blood stained the ground. Tears were heavly flowing from his eye's.He looked up at the sky and began to yell a name"Clockwork!"He screamed."Clockwork!." A whirl of ghostly twirls came from the sky.**

**Out stepped, Clockwork, with a sad look on his face.**

**"You know"Danny said sadly.**

**"Yes, as you know young phantom,I know all"**

**"Then bring her back"**

**"I can't"**

**Danny got mad"BRING HER BACK TO ME, CHANGE THE TIME, YOU DID IT BEFORE"**

**Clockwork, sighed.**

**"This is something I can't change..."**

**"But...but I can't live without her"He said slowly bowing his head.**

**Young phantom, there is a way you can bring her back, she is not fully dead,fully get rid of Vlad the one who killed her and she will be given back to you"He said."When you are ready to risk your life for a nearly dead girl,I will stop time long enough for you"He said and vanished.**

**"But now I cry myself to sleep**

**Only you are what I need**

**We can make it if we try**

**I am nowhere without you**

**I don't know what I should do**

**Cause my tears will never dry**

**And I still wonder why"**

**Danny nodded, and kept nodding. He couldn't function to what Clockwork had said so he wen home and crawled into bed, and cring himslef to sleep.**

**When morning came, Danny flung himself from bed, remembering what Clockwork had said, and it was then he new what he had to do, he had to save her, he had to finally kill Vlad, and end it all, he would risk his own life just to bring back his Sammie.**

**"I hope that you will see how much you mean to me**

**I don't understand why you have gone**

**The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart**

**Cause now I stand here on my own"**

**Danny got dressed and went down to his basement where his sister was.**

**"Um Jazz..."**

**"Danny.."**

**"C..."**

**"Im just going to go upsairs now and pretend your at school"Jazz said running up the stairs.He scratched his head, but shook it off, as he opened the ghost portal.Thinking this could kill him.**

**"Clockwork, I hope your watching this"Danny jumped into the ghost zone.**

**"But now I cry myself to sleep**

**Only you are what I need**

**We can make it if we try**

**I am nowhere without you**

**I don't know what I should do**

**Cause my tears will never dry**

**And I still wonder why"**

**Finding Vlad was offly hard, since every ghost there wan't to rip hiim to shreds."Is there even a way to fully distroy a ghost?"Asking aloud.**

**Tears still runnning down his face.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

**Sam lay stiff on her bed, she looked the part as completly dead.But her paulse just would beat once every 30 seconds.Being not in the deadworld, she floated arund to the place of her dreams, with the man of her dreams.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

**"Vlad where are you!"Danny yelled but nothing, it was if he wasn't there.**

**"""""""Danny left the ghost zone hours later, finding nothing.He went back to Sams room.And stared at her."Clockwork, please turn back time, please let me make it right"Danny said.**

**Clockwork appeared.**

**"If I did, it would happen all over again"**

**"Then just bring her back, and I will make sure it doesn't"**

**"It will, but you have a good way of changing fate, so this I will grant for you, just tell me, why do you want her back so much, do you feel other then just friend, to the girl, or guilty that she is nearly dead and you couldn't save her?"**

**Danny looked down at Sam, "It's because..I love her"**

**"Done"**

**""""""""""""""**

**""""""**

**Every thing was rewinded, Back to the spot where Danny and Sam stood in the graveyard.**

**"Wow this is dej ja vu"Sam said(sorry if spelled wrong)**

**Danny took her hand and let her out of the Graveyard"Danny,waite"**

**"Nope, come one I want to take you where you'll be safe"**

**"What?"**

**"""""""""""""""""**

**Dannys room."Wow, I'll be safe in your room."She said forgetting what she was going to tell him,at the moment.**

**"Sam..."**

**"Danny...I.."**

**Danny put his hands on Sams face as he leaned in and kissed her.Sam being a little shocked, she kissed him back.**

**But Sam and Danny both started to cry, as though she new deep down that this was different.**

**Danny's hands slipped down to her waiste and pulled her closer to him, advancig the kiss.Her arms around his neck.**

**Jazz walked in his room, her eye's got big, as smile raced over her,a nd she closed the door.**

**Danny pulled away from her."I love you"He said sweetly.**

**Sam blushed and smiled back."You took the words right of my mouth"**

**"I'll protect you"He said.**

**Not really understanding what that ment.She smiled at him.**

**"Was it just me or did Jazz,walk in here?"**

**Danny scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.He wiped the tears off Sam's cheeks and his own.**

**"why were you crying?"He asked.**

**"I should ask the same to you"**

**"Then tere is something I need to tell you"He said and let go of Sam, he sat on his bed, and she sat beside him.**

**"I asked Clockswork, to changed back t ime, to bring you back to me"**

**"Bring me back?"**

**Vlad came out of no where, and killed you in the graveyard, Wantig you back I changed the hands time, and now I'll change the eye's of fate, just to keep you will me"He said, wil tears forming.Sam couldn't help but smile , she hugged him.**

**Danny yawned.**

**"Maybe you shuld get some sleep"She said.**

**"Will you be there when I wake up"He said.**

**Sam smiled.**

**""""""""""""**

**Danny's parents and Jazz walked into his room an hour later, to see him sound asleep with Sam, in his arms.**

**"Should we wake them?"Jack asked.**

**"No let them sleep"His wife said.**

**"So how come I can't have bys in my bed?"**

**"Because, it's different, and he loves her, "Jack said.They exited his room and shut the door.**

**"It's like the flowers and the bees**

**Like the mountains and the trees**

**The love I feel for you baby**

**Like the desert needs the rain**

**It will always feel the same**

**The love I feel for you baby"**

**Dannys arms were fully around sams body, as though he never wanted to let her go.But can he keep her safe, if the eye's of fate wish her dead?...**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Ok thyat wasn't very good, but if ya lihke it Please leave meh a review of ya didn't then dont. I thought it was better with just the first chapter but I wanted to see what would happen too.**

**R&R**

**GrimGoddess.**


End file.
